


A Face Amongst a Sea of People

by Bemridoll



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Flower Crowns, Flowy is a dick, Fluff, Mute Frisk, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Swearing, Tags May Change, first fanfic, idk what im doing, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bemridoll/pseuds/Bemridoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You like being alone; you like the quiet of Mount Ebott, you like being alone with your cat, you like your quiet desk job in the city, and you like to read in peace and quiet. You like your coffee and cigarettes, and you like how your life is.</p><p>That is, until a pair of kooky, flamboyant, funny skeletons move into the apartment below you.<br/>You begin to realize that maybe not all the best things in life are done alone; but rather in the company of some amazing friends.</p><p>That short one is a cutie, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Holy hell, this is my first fanfic guys. I'm gonna try my best to get a new chapter in as often as I can, wish me luck fam.

A quick whistling of the autumn wind came rushing through your hair, and you tried your hardest to spit out strands of your long brown locks. You thought to yourself how you needed to get it cut. You sat on the balcony of your back porch watching a moving truck pull into the back parking lot from the ally. You took a drag of your cigarette and started wondering to yourself.  
“New neighbors already? It was nice and quiet here for so long, fuck man.” You exhaled the last of your cigarette and threw it over the railing onto the ground below.

After shuffling back inside and giving your body a little shake from the cold, you heard Haiku jump from your kitchen floor onto the counter where your morning coffee was brewing.  
“Hi, bubba. You hungry you fat cat?” You reached into the linen closet to grab your cat a scoop full of breakfast, and began to think to yourself just who might already be moving into the flat below you.

You sat leaning against your kitchen counter thinking about what you needed to get done today.  
“I gotta go to the university bookstore, and then grab milk. But if I grab milk, Haiku, then it’s gonna be hard for me to carry the books too. Fuck not having a car!” You groaned and while you were talking to your cat, he didn’t take a second to lift his head up from his food bowl.

In the midst of your inner thoughts, you heard your phone ring from the living room. Running to grab it before it stopped chiming, you saw that the screen lit up a name, and immediately smiled to yourself. 

“Toriel! Hi! What’s up?”  
“Hello my child, do you happen to have any plans tonight? Frisk has been having some issues with their math homework, I am not quite sure what ‘time’ and ‘tables’ have to do with math, but they would love a few pointers.”  
You were going to school for education, so you managed to pick up a side job tutoring kids in math and science. After seeing a post on a bulletin board outside of your school of someone in need of a tutor for their child, you immediately picked up the phone and made a call. Toriel was quick to inform you that she was a monster taking care of a human child (the human ambassador as well? Something along those lines? You weren’t too sure yet.) and you frankly didn’t mind. Frisk is a sweetheart and Toriel is even more-so.

“I can make all the time in the world for you two, Toriel. I have to run a few errands, and I’ll be over for dinner, does 6 tonight sound good?”  
“Yes child, that sounds wonderful, I’ll start dinner soon for all of us! See you soon!”  
Before you could argue to not go through the trouble, she hung up. 

You were becoming more and more curious as to just who moved into the flat below you, and it began to bother you throughout the day while doing errands. Your nosey tendencies finally kicked in, and you stopped back at your place quickly to drop off the books and milk. 

After entering your apartment, you found Haiku cuddled up atop the old radiator.  
“Getting chilly, huh boss?” She barely batted an eyelash at you, and you nodded in agreement. Just as you were putting your books away in your room, you heard a quick rap on your front door. Was it Toriel telling you she didn’t need your help with Frisk anymore? Not like she lives very far, only a 10 minute walk.

“Hold, please!” You yelled at the door from the kitchen. After swinging open the door, you were greeted with a six –foot something, smiling, boisterous, skeleton.

“HELLO HUMAN!” Your eyes immediately widened and thousands of thoughts ran through your head. Before you could react, a small plate was thrusted your way.  
“MY NAME IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS! MY BROTHER AND I HAVE JUST MOVED INTO THE HOME BENEATH YOURS! HERE IS A COMPLEMENTARY PLATE OF SPAGHETTI!” You were almost flinching at the booming voice that was coming from him, and it was border-line giving you a headache. You still managed to laugh at his boisterous presence and the sudden offer of spaghetti.

“Oh, wow, hello The Great Papyrus, my name is ___. Thank you so much for the spaghetti!” Papyrus seemed to be overjoyed by peeking over your shoulder and into your living room; it was draped with tapestries and Christmas lights and had a very cool tone to it all.

“WOWIE HUMAN, YOUR HOME SEEMS SO…HOMEY”  
“Would you like to come in Papyrus?” You noticed his face light up immediately as he slowly tiptoed into your apartment living room, a quick contrast to his booming voice. At least he had manners.  
“OH HUMAN, WHAT A BEAUTIFUL HOME YOU HAVE! MY HOME ISN’T LIKE THIS YET, FOR ME AND MY BROTHER ONLY JUST MOVED IN!” This was the second time Papyrus had brought up his brother. Was he a skeleton too? Of course it’d be logical. But then again, there was a six foot tall skeleton monster in your home so you decided to through logic to the wind.

“Well, while I’m not too good with new people, I’d love to meet this brother of yours soon.” You really weren’t good with new people at all; you tended to stay to yourself and away from the big crowd. But after you yourself moved closer to Mount Ebott, you saw more and more monsters every day, and frankly, you preferred real life monsters to other human beings any day. In the middle of watching Papyrus gaze at your classic book collection, you immediately remembered your tutoring appointment with Frisk and Toriel. 

“Oh shoot! I’m so sorry Papyrus, I just remembered I needed to help a student with tutoring, ahh I may be late if I have to take the bus…”  
“DO NOT WORRY HUMAN, MY BROTHER AND I OWN A CAR! I WILL GO ASK IF I CAN TAKE YOU TO YOUR FRIEND’S HOME.” You were in awe by the sudden kindness that he was showing you. Well, it didn’t really surprise you; 90% of monsters just seemed so…kind. You’d normally decline since you would never want to burden someone else, but you bit the tip of your thumbnail and thought about it for more than a few seconds.  
“Yeah Papyrus…yeah that’d be really nice. Let me grab my bag and coat.” You jogged through the living room and kitchen into your room where Haiku was napping on the radiator.  
“I’ll be back tonight, fatty.” He didn’t move a muscle.

“ALL RIGHT HUMAN, LET ME STOP DOWNSTAIRS TO GET THE KEYS AND TALK TO MY BROTHER!” They lived quite literally in the apartment below you, so after going down a flight of stairs and sitting at Papyrus’s front door, you began to wonder just how a pair of skeletons lived. 

Guess you were going to find out very quickly.


	2. Punny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet a punny, laid back skeleton with something in common.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow thanks for all the hits and kudos guise. Seriously, it means so much.  
> Here's the second chapter.  
> <3

Papyrus cracked open his door to reveal an apartment similar to yours, but everything seemed to be opposite; the living room was to the right of the entrance door and the kitchen and other rooms were to the left. It was quite empty; just two couches, a TV and some child’s art in the living room. The enormous book shelf in the dining room seemed to catch your eye very quickly, though, and you let out a quick gasp in and your face lit up.

“OH HUMAN! DO YOU LIKE READING BOOKS AS MUCH AS MY BROTHER AND I DO?”

“Oh yeah I do Papyrus, I’ve always wanted to be an author when I was younger. I never pursued it, so instead I decided to read all the time.”

“well we have an endless collection.” A deeper voice from behind startled you, and you immediately jumped at the voice. You were almost sure what, or who, you were looking at: Papyrus’ brother.

“OH BROTHER, I KNEW YOU’D BE HOME YOU LAZY BONES. WEREN’T YOU SUPPOSED TO WORK TONIGHT?”

“boss called and said he didn’t need the help, who’s your friend pap?”

“OH, BROTHER, THIS IS OUR UPSTAIRS NEIGHBOR, ___.” You were hesitant to move toward the shorter skeleton; your feet were almost plastered to the ground in front of the bookshelf. He was in a pair of joggers and a blue sweater and a white turtle-neck underneath. He looked to have a bottle of ketchup in his hand as he stood leaning against the door frame leading into the kitchen. He had a cool smile plastered across his face, like it almost didn’t move. You hesitated to move closer to him to shake his hand, but you tried anyway.

“Oh, hello. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” You outstretched your hand for a handshake, and he reciprocated. His phalanges were warm and smooth, something you weren’t expecting.

“sans, sans the skeleton, pleasure.” He looked at you with cool eyes; he sent off a different vibe completely than his brother.

“BROTHER, ___ NEEDS A RIDE TO HER FRIENDS HOME TO TUTOR THEIR CHILD, MAY I DRIVE HER?” Sans wasn’t even looking at Papyrus as he spoke, not until after he was done talking.

“why don’t you chill here bro and make some dinner for us, ill drive the gal. don’t worry about it.” You almost were apprehensive; you felt like you were at least a little bit more comfortable with Papyrus.

“Oh, it’s really not a big deal guys, I can just walk or take the bus or..”

“exactly, it’s not a big deal at all, ill drive. ill be back in a half hour bro.”

“ALRIGHT BROTHER, BE NICE TO THE HUMAN!” You turned to look at Papyrus and give him a small smile and a wave, and you followed Sans out their back door into their parking lot by the ally. At first when you entered the cherry red convertible, you were in awe at how two skeletons could have such a nice car, and a decent sized apartment.

“So, Sans, what do you do for work?”

“i got a couple oddball jobs here and there; i work at an ice cream shop in town, but not many people have been stopping in since it’s getting chilly. i also help my buddy grillby at his restaurant/bar, i do a couple of things.” You pulled out of the parking space and cracked the window to let a breeze of Autumn into the car. “how about you?”

“I work at some shitty office in town, at a law firm’s office. It’s alright, it’s quiet and it pays the bills.” He didn’t respond so all you could do was recollect on the conversation about odd jobs and ice cream you just had.

“that’s gotta be pretty bonely to sit at a desk all day.” In the middle of day dreaming out of the window, you closed your eyes and scoffed at the horribly funny pun Sans just made.

“Oh, Lord. So you think you’re punny? That was pretty cheesy.”

“oh please, tibia punny person, you’d have to be a lot more clever than this bone-brain.”

“Oh please, you’re actually killing me.” The both of you began to laugh heartily at the horrible jokes you were throwing at each other. After the laughing died down, it got quiet again.

“you..said your friend lives on hayward?” San’s voice interrupted your quiet train of thought, especially since there was a long pause in-between “you” and “said.”

“Oh, uhm yah. They aren’t that far at all whatsoever. Sorry I made you drive me again.”

“i have some friends on this street too, that’s why i was askin’.” You began to think that maybe Toriel and Frisk may have known the skeleton brothers, there weren’t that many monsters, after all.

After pulling into the driveway of a humble little home, you went to turn to Sans to thank him.

“ill walk you to do door,” His smile seemed to broaden even more than it already was. The two of you walked up the driveway and you could see Frisk bouncing up and down in the window, they quickly sprinted out of sign to open the door to greet you.

While you may not be good with people your age, children were probably people you could tolerate the most, and you loved it.

“Frisk! Hi!” They came running at you from out of the front door and you bent down to give them a hug. They nearly completely tackled you over. “Oh my goodness, I missed you too!” You responded after they gave you a series of quick hand motions. You didn’t bother to ask, but for some reason, they were mute. Just never spoke, didn’t say a word. You quickly YouTubed some videos on begginer’s sign language, and you got the jist of it. You didn’t mind, Frisk was incredibly sweet and Toriel was an amazing adopted mother.

You also didn’t bother to ask about that, either.

“sup kiddo?”

That snapped you out of your inner monologue.

“Sans? Do you know Frisk?” In the middle of your sentence, they ran past you to give Sans the same collapsing hug as well.

“you could say im like an uncle to them. toriel and i also are good friends,” And at the mention of her name, she was in the doorway.

“Frisk! Please do not run out of the house like that again, you quite scared me! Oh, hello ___! Sans is here too? How delightful, everyone please come in!” You were still pretty befuddled that everyone knew everyone here, but it managed to bring a small smile to your face.

____________________

“So, ___, how do you know Sans?” Toriel had prepared a small dinner for everyone to eat before you began tutoring Frisk. Sans decided to stay for dinner as well.

“Oh, him and Papyrus actually just moved into the apartment below me. Paps came by to deliver me a great plate of spaghetti. He was really sweet!”

“Oh, yes, that is Papyrus for you. I’m delighted that you all have gotten to know each other.” At the end of the meal, Sans asked if you wanted him to stick around to drive you back home. You told him it was completely okay, and that you could walk home. You and Frisk studied times tables and long division for what seemed like hours, and looking at your phone, you realized it was already 10 at night.

“Oh wow, look at the time, I should get going for the night guys. Toriel, thank you for dinner. Frisk, I wish you luck on the test tomorrow.”

“Oh do not worry my child, I’d love to cook for you any day. As a matter of fact, we are celebrating Frisk’s continuation of their education this weekend!” You could only imagine that she meant their 1st grade graduation. For some reason, monsters just celebrated everything. “We will be having Sans and Papyrus and a few other friends over as well, please do join us!”

“Oh, I’d really love to Toriel, but my work schedule can be wonky, so I will call you as soon as I know if I work that day. Thank you so much for the invitation.” As much as you knew that you didn’t have work that day, just too many people scared you and made you much too nervous. You’d have to think about it.

After leaving Toriel’s home, you walked out onto the sideway and breathed into your gloves. “It’s only the beginning of October and I can see my breath.”  
The walk home was quick, and when you got home to your front door, you nearly walked passed the sticky note that read, " **hmu if you ever need anything, bonehead** " followed by a phone number. You automatically knew it was Sans, and it made you smile.

Walking into your home, Haiku was exactly where he was when you left him; lounging on the warm radiator. “Hey fat cat.” You scratched him on his head and he purred; you began to get lost in your mind again.

_They’re all so nice. I hope it won’t be too much for me._

You hopped in a warm shower, and headed to bed for the night.

You decided you’d text the skeleton tomorrow.


	3. Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A guest accompanies you for some morning coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, another chapter in the same night? You go girl. *high fives self*

The next morning brought the season’s first snow. It was too bright and white outside for it to just be sun as you cracked open your eyes.

 

“Are you serious? It’s only Octoooberrrrr…” You rolled around in your bed groggily as Haiku danced along your elongated body and in and out of your sheets. He was clearly hungry and wanted your attention. After the struggle of getting out of bed, you threw on a big baggy sweater and you were walking around in short shorts and nothing but the sweater. It was comfy, and you lived alone. Who cares what you wore in the morning?

 

You remembered that you were in possession on Sans’ phone number now, and your heat jumped a bit thinking about texting him. You then were confused as to why it did that. You grabbed the sticky note and plugged in his number into your phone as **boneboy.** You then began to type a message.

 

**_-Knock knock._ **

****

You decided you wanted to play it clever and funny. Not that weird cutesy shit that girls tried doing when first texting a guy. You threw your phone into your pocket and began to feed Haiku.

 

You scratched your head and yawned as you thought about what you needed to get done for today as you overlooked your cat stuffing his face with breakfast. Before you could even begin to schedule for the day, you needed your morning coffee. You bundled up and stepped out onto your back porch in slippers and another jacket over your sweater. Luckily, the sun was out, so it was melting everything that had settled on the ground.

 

_I don’t have work today, so I can go to the bookstore. Or check out that new coffee shop built by monsters. Oooh, I’m sure they have new recipes I’ve never-_

“who’s there?”

 

You immediately snapped out of your thoughts as you heard a voice from below you.

 

“Sans!” You partly jumped as you looked down to see the short skeleton in between the wood cracks on your back porch standing on his balcony. He was headed up the stairs when you immediately realized how you looked that morning; shorts, ugly slippers, and three layers of sweaters and jackets all just to have a cigarette. You began to worry.

 

“Oh, uhm, good morning Sans. I kinda forgot you guys were down there.”

 

“ha, don’t worry about it bud. kinda tickled my funny bone to see ya jump there. so, you gonna finish that joke of yours?

 

You froze quicker than water in the air the night before.

“Ha, well, funny story. I don’t have a joke. Just needed an excuse to talk to you.”

 

You could have sworn that a weird shade of blue flashed across his cheeks, but it was bright out so you couldn’t really make it out for sure.

 

“ha, yeah, _tibia_ honest, i was waiting to hear from ya.” You collectively blushed, laughed, and shivered from the cold all at once.

 

“That was a horrible one, Sans. Nice try. Would you like to come in a warm up with some morning coffee?”

 

“sure.”

 

You both turned and walked back into your apartment where you shook off the cold and kicked off your slippers.

 

“You can sit anywhere; sorry my place is a little messy.” You were grabbing a cup from the dishwasher and began to make his coffee when you realized you heard him freeze in front of your massive book collection in your living room. You walked into the space with two cups of coffee as you looked at Sans gazing at your collection.

 

“Coffee sir?”

 

“oh, yah thanks a bunch. so which one is your favorite?”

 

That was such a broad question for you to try and answer. You loved historical fiction and even young adult fiction. Surprisingly, you decided to tell Sans about a man you doubt he’s ever heard of before.

 

“There’s a man named Sigmund Freud. He was a neurologist, psychiatrist, a scholar. He was a brilliant man who studied the interpretation of people’s dreams and nightmares.”

 

Sans immediately looked back up at you in shock and awe. That's when you kinda noticed that he was an inch or two shorter than you. Not like you were even that tall. It almost made you jump at how quickly and how long he looked at you. You hesitated to speak until he finally took a sip of his coffee and looked back at the books. You wondered quickly just where the coffee was going, but you pushed that thought aside.

“Would you like to maybe read one of his most famous books? It’s literally called The Interpretation of Dreams.”

 

Without a second thought or beat, Sans replied with a quick “yes.”

 

“yeah, yeah that’d be amazing if i could read it soon, please.” He almost seemed desperate to read it. You pulled it out of its place in the shelf and placed it on the side table so he could remember to take it with when he left. You led the two of you into your living room and sat indian-style on one of the couches. He sat on the same one on the other side. You cupped your coffee and let it warm your nose before taking a sip; even while you were standing outside with it for a few minutes, it managed to stay warm.

 

You noticed Sans taking off his blue sweater to reveal a white turtleneck sweater underneath. He looked…nice. While he was kinda quiet, almost lazy it seems, he managed to pull off a kinda classy look. Besides those joggers. You noticed Sans looking around your apartment in awe just as Papyrus did and you couldn’t help but giggle to yourself.

 

“You know, you guys can decorate like this too. It doesn’t cost much at all.”

 

“it’s not the money, im just incredibly lazy, i’d rather nap. and i know papyrus isn’t really good about decorating. but your place is still really nice, i dig it.”

 

“Thanks. I try to put a lot of myself into where I live. It brightens up the place a bit.” There was a short silence in the air as you both sipped your coffees. The faint sound of music came from your room, for you like to wake up to music instead of an obnoxious alarm clock.

 

“Oh, I wanted to ask you guys, how exactly do yall know Toriel and Frisk again…? I wasn’t able to ask when I was there yesterday.”

 

“heh, that kid means…a lot to me. frisk, that is. but at one point, we weren’t so close though.” The little white dots in his eyes suddenly vanished, and all you could see was the black void that was his eye sockets. You kinda got nervous.

 

“before we all came up from the underground, frisk came to us. they fell into the ruins and basically fought their way to try and find their way out, without really fighting at all. the kid loved making friends. on some runs.” The last part got your attention quickly.

 

“…Runs?” He was staring down into his coffee as you leaned in a bit closer.

 

“yah. see, monsters have magic. i have magic, toriel has it. undyne and even papyrus has it.” You faintly recall Toriel speaking of this Undyne person, but you didn’t want to bring them up quite yet.

 

“we all have it, and somehow, frisk had a **form** of magic. basically, they had the power to reset time. save at certain locations. i guess…they still might.” Not only were the dots gone, but his smile was even downturning.

 

“You know, Sans, if there’s anything you don’t feel okay talking about, I won’t pry. I promise.”

 

“nah, it’s fine kiddo. whenever the kid would get pass mettaton, muffet, even passed asgore, they would just…reset.”

 

More names you didn’t know, but the reset was the thing that interested you the most.

 

“They wanted to go through all of it again? Why would they-“

 

“they thought it was a game; they thought it was fun. they loved seeing everyone meet them over and over and over, and no one remembered them. no one but me. i played along most of the time, but sometimes…sometimes they got bored.”

 

It became silent very quickly.

“hey kiddo, sorry to cut the story short, but i just think maybe a different time would be good to continue that part.”

 

“Oh, yeah. That’s totally fine Sans…” you heart was beating at a mile a minute.

 

“but after everything was over and done with, frisk decided that this time was gonna be different, so they decided to stay with toriel and friends above ground. you humans can be not-so-hot about us being around, but since the majority of us stuck to the vicinity of ebott, humans don’t really bug us. the bad ones anyway. most monsters and your human leaders decided to make frisk the monster/human ambassador, to keep the peace if there were any discrepancies.”

 

“Oh! That makes sense now. Toriel once said something about that but I didn’t wanna pry.” It began to get quiet again as Sans took another sip of his coffee, then finally spoke up.

 

“you don’t tend to let people too close to you, do you?” This sudden realization from him shook you; you hated being read and when someone caught on, it bugged you.

 

“Uhm. No. Not really.”

 

Suddenly, a quick _fwoosh_ of pressure happened in front of you, and Sans was gone. Immediately, he reappeared in front of you; standing now mere inches from your face; his face flashing blue and a weird blue iridescent light coming from one of his eyes. You immediately froze up and felt shivers run up your back, you clenched your mug so hard it felt like you could shatter the glass any second. Someone hasn’t been this close to you in a very long time, and your fight or flight senses were kicking in immediately.

 

“you mean like this?”

 

The fight one kicked in. It definitely kicked in.

 

You threw your cup forward and in a second, Sans was dripping with scalding hot coffee as you pressed your body as far back into the couch as you could.

“Sans! Sans oh my god I-I’m so s-sorry but…why did you d-do that?” Your panic began to rise at a rapid pace, and you were about to have two things on your plate; a dripping skeleton, and a panic attack.

 

“woah there bud, didn’t mean to freak you out like that, its fine ill just shower down…hey, hey are you okay?”

 

Your breaths were becoming shallower and shallower as you started to pick at your nails and hands, you started scratching your arms and immediately stood up. You headed for the back porch and swung open the door to get some air outside. Your feet crunched over the residue snow but you couldn’t care. That was too close, too quickly.

 

By the time you managed to calm down, 15 minutes had gone by. You’d expected the skeleton to be gone by the time you got back inside, but low and behold, he was sitting on the couch. Dry, with an empty mug in his hands.

 

Your face was stained with salty tears, and as you began to speak, Sans immediately stood up.

 

“i cleaned up the coffee and ran home to shower and change. ___, i am so sorry for scarin’ you like that… i didn’t know you’d get so scared.”

 

The dots in his eyes were gone again and he stared at the ground in disappointment.

 

“Sans, I deal with absolutely horrible anxiety. It terrifies me to get physically get close to people, and mentally as well too. I haven’t been so close to someone so rapidly in well…years. I’m sorry I flipped. But…what in the world did you do exactly?”

 

“so…you aren’t mad?”

 

“I could never stay mad at you. You didn’t know.”

 

“it’s the magic…i can create shortcuts.”

 

“You mean…teleport?”

 

“shortcuts. i can make an entrance and an exit to another realm.”  As freaked out as you still were, you were intrigued.

 

“Is that how you managed to shower and change so quickly?” He was in a black turtle-neck now with the same black joggers.

 

“yes. but really..is there anything this old sack of bones can do to make it up to you?” You arched your eyebrows and began to think. You really did like having Sans around. It was a slightly different change from always being alone.

 

“Just, read with me. Come over some mornings, have coffee, and read with me.”

 

“of course, just as long as the coffee stays in the mug next time.”

 

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weren't expecting a sudden freak out, were ya?


	4. Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You visit a friend, and learn what nice cream is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally so much fun to write. I hope everyone is liking my first fic!

Shortly after Sans had left that morning, you jumped in the shower and got ready for your day. You pondered over and over again whether or not you royally freaked him out. You threw a cup of scalding hot coffee on him all for just getting to close to you. You doubt you’ll ever hear from him again, what would even begin to want him to come over again to do something as mundane as read and have coffee with you?

 

“God…I am so dumb.” You let the hot water fall over your body as you hung your head in the shower. You heard Haiku push the bathroom door open and hop up on the kitchen sink. After getting out, giving him a quick pet, you headed to your room to get changed.

 

“I have to go to student financial services to talk to these people about loans for next semester, I have to stop at work to grab paperwork…Ughhh I just wanna sleep Haiku!” The cat had followed you into your room and nestled himself upon your cool pillow. You checked your phone as you simultaneously dried your hair with a towel.

 

**- _even after a shower i still smell like coffee_**

****

You nearly had a heart attack after seeing that Sans had texted you, even after freaking him out earlier. Your face flushed and you chewed the tip of your thumbnail as you thought about what to say back to him.

 

- ** _You’re gonna make me cry again._**

****

**_-id do anything to stop that bud_ **

****

You completely froze as you saw your phone light up with the second text message from him. You sat with a ball of hair in a towel in your hand, staring blankly at the screen. You dropped the towel and fell face-first into the bed, trying to muffle out your scream. You came to relax yourself, and turned to Haiku.

 

“I need to play it cool. Like, that’s what normal people do right? Like,” You propped yourself up and grabbed him and plopped him into your lap as you sat Indian-style on your bed.

 

“I barely know him. He’s just a neighbor. I’ll play it cool. He’s just a face. A new one. A stranger one. I’m fine!”

 

- ** _can i see you today_**

****

You were not fine. You immediately sprung up and decided to start getting ready for the day. You had to run errands and remembered you had to tutor Frisk again tonight. You thought two nights in a row was odd, but you didn’t fight it. You decided to go with a sweatshirt that said “Sorry, not Sorry” on it with black leather leggings and some grey combat boots. You even took the time to do your makeup, something you never spend more than five minutes on, tops. You remembered that Sans said he had work today, so after running to talk to student financial services, you decided to stop by the only ice cream shop in town called “Nice.” A play on “ice” maybe? You didn’t know. In the middle of taking the stroll from the office to the ice cream shop, you got a phone call.

 

“Hey Annie, whatsup?”

 

“WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?” The bellowing voice of your sister immediately woke you up for the day; and the next four days to come.

 

“I’ve been home Annie. Stop yelling please.” Annie was a few years younger than you, just turning 21 a few months prior, so her excitement for everything ever didn’t surprise you.

 

“UH BULLSHIT! Me and mom have been texting you all day! Why haven’t you answered anything?” You took the phone from the side of your face and went into you messaging app to see multiple unread texts from your mom and sister.

 

“Oh, sorry. I must not have seen them.”

 

“Stop being so nonchalant about everything, you’d better call mom today; she’s heading to the cemetery.” You paused at a stop light to let cars pass and turned your head upward toward the sky, and slowly closed your eyes. You breathed in shallow, thick icy air, and exhaled it all at once. It looked like it was gonna snow again.

 

“I’ll call her.” The way you said it must have calmed your sister down enough for her to respond in a rational manner.

 

“Alright. Sorry for yelling, I love you. I gotta get to class. See ya.”

 

You looked at your phone to see makeup residue on the screen and you wiped it off on your jacket. You looked up at the street to see no cars and minimal amount of people walking about. You went to rub your eyes from exhaustion until you remembered you decided to do your makeup today. You shook your head and remembered how your dad used to tell you how pretty you were without “all that gunk.”

 

“I miss you too, Dad.” You shook yourself out of your memories and continued to walk.

 

By the time you got to the ice cream shop, your toes were getting a little numb and since you forgot your gloves, your fingers weren’t very happy either. You walked up to the little shop and hesitantly walked in. The chime of a bell raised a voice from the back of the shop.

 

“just a sec, bud.” You smiled to yourself after hearing Sans’ voice and looked around. The shop had a very cool, blue atmosphere to it. There was a large selection of ice creams, popsicles and even candies and fudge. You were dazing into a display case when a voice popped in behind you.

 

“see anything sweet you like?”

 

“Sans! Oh, you scared me.” He immediately looked disappointed.

 

“heh, im just a pile of bones today aren’t i? sorry again about this morning, ___.” You smiled at the millionth time he apologized. You spun on your heel with a smirk and pointed at a flavor of ice cream.

 

“That one. Gimme two scoops of that one please.” You giggled as you saw Sans in a work uniform pop behind the display cases of ice cream. He scooped out a chunk of frozen goodness into a cup and handed it to you across the glass.

 

“anything for you, toots.” You tried to hide a smile as you immediately spun on your heel to head toward a little table. The shop was tiny, so there wasn’t anyone else there at the time. Sans grabbed a cup of coffee and joined you at the table.

 

“so what do you do?” Sans sat with his head perched atop his propped up hand, he seemed intent in learning exactly who you are. You still weren’t sure about how you felt about someone trying to look deeper into you, but you took a breath, and tried with a spoonful of ice cream in your mouth.

 

“I read, a lot. So I like the quiet of this area; after you guys came above ground, people were quick to let yall have your own little area, and since some people really didn’t give a fuck who they lived around, we moved into the area with you guys.” You grabbed another spoonful of nice cream.

 

“I have anxiety, like I said. It’s hard for me to open up around people. It’s hard for me to get close to people. It’s hard for me to do…a lot. I’m actually pretty pathetic.” You noticed that Sans hadn’t taken his eyes off you for a second while you were talking.

 

“nah. it ain’t pathetic in the least. a good friend of my brother’s, undyne, is dating a girl who is actually a lot like ya. you might like her.”

 

“Oh, so is this Undyne guy nice? I keep hearing about him.”

 

“she, pal. she’s pretty intense, quite the opposite of you actually; very loud and confident, very boisterous. eh, paps trains with her so she ain’t bad in my book.”

 

“I could never do that. I’d…maybe like to meet her one day. Her and her girlfriend.”

 

“you will, toots. no doubt about it. you comin to toriel’s tomorrow?”

 

“I told her I may have work…but I never work Wednesdays, Thursdays, or Fridays. I’m just…scared. There’s gonna be a lot of people.” Sans sat in front of you scratching what you assumed to be was his brow bone.

 

“maybe you can come for a little bit, early in the day, when not many people are there. it’d be me, my bro, frisk and toriel. can you do that?” You finished your nice cream and sat biting the tip of your thumb nail in contemplation.

 

“Yeah, I should be able to do that, which sounds really nice.” You chased the spoon around the empty bowl with your fingers as you heard Sans tap-tap-tapping his fingers on the wooden table.

“So, boneboy, what do YOU do?” Sans scoffed at the sudden personality attack on him.

 

“nap. read, look at stars. i like science. i dunno, if i could just nap and tell horrible puns for the rest of my life, id be the happiest bag of bones you’d ever meet.”

 

“that kid though, they mean a lot to me. i spend time with them a lot; coloring and just going on adventures. it keeps my mind off things.” You tilted your head slightly at the mention of Frisk, it made you smile.

 

“Speaking of that kid, I have to tutor again tonight. It’s a bit of a farther walk from here so I’d better get going. Thank you for the nice cream, Sans.”

 

“here, let me call my boss to see if it’s okay if i can close shop a bit early. no one’s been in all day anyway. ill give you a shortcut to toriel’s.” You knew exactly what that meant, and you’d so be lying if you said it didn’t intrigue you.

 

“Oh, thank you Sans, I’d say to not bother going through the trouble but…it is cold today.” A few minutes passed by and before you knew it, sans had taken off his apron and replaced it with the same familiar blue sweater with white fur on the hood. He always managed to look so clean and yet so relaxed in whatever he wore. You aspired to be like him fashion-wise.

 

Not really.

 

“alright, dollface. so you’d better pay attention here; i’m gonna have to hold on to you while we do this, is that cool?” You sat biting your nail while thinking about what you wanted your next move to be. You quietly shook your head, and with that motion, Sans slowly started walking toward you. He reached out one hand, and you immediately grabbed it through instinct.

 

“S-sorry…let me just…” You led his hand around your waist so you knew exactly where it was going. Same with the other, and before you knew it, he was as close to you now as he was this morning. His face was the slightest bit shorter than yours, and you were nearly breathing on his nose. You blinked, hard, multiple times. You took several deep breaths, and before you let your panic run amok, you calmed yourself down. Sans was beaming as his face turned the brightest shade of blue, and he let out a hearty laugh.

 

“What’s so funny, boneboy?!”

 

“nothin’, princess. you’re cute when you’re nervous.”

 

And immediately, you sprung out of reality.


End file.
